dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Kossith
Qunari are a large humanoid race hailing from the island nations of Par Vollen and Seheron in northern Thedas. They have bronze-hued skin, white hair, pointed ears, and vivid eyes with colors like violet, red, or yellow. Qunari are considered physically more robust than humans—Sten considering it commonplace that he should survive 3–4 weeks in a cage with no food or water and walk out in a fighting condition. Qunari don't use names to identify themselves, but their titles. Their "names" are strings of genealogical information used by the Tamassrans for record-keeping. Qunari are rarely seen in Ferelden with the exception of some high-class mercenaries. History The qunari are recent arrivals to the area surrounding Ferelden, having arrived by warship four centuries ago. While in the past they threatened to conquer all of Thedas, they are currently involved in a war for dominance of the north against the Tevinter Imperium. The qunari are apparently more technologically advanced than the native Thedosian cultures, possessing cannons and an impressive navy. The Beresaad is the name of the qunari military division Sten belongs to. According to Sten, the Beresaad division serves as "the vanguard of the qunari people". The qunari lack mages in anything near the numbers that Ferelden has, however, and should they ever be seen to perform forbidden magic, qunari mages would have their tongues cut out. BioWare Social Network Several Exalted Marches have been waged against them and they've lost much land in Thedas. The qunari still hold Kont-aar in northern Rivain, but that is the only permanent non-island holding the qunari currently retain. When the qunari invade an area and capture the current citizens, they offer them the opportunity to convert to their philosophy, or be sent to work in prison camps. Any who resists either one are slain without pity, but Thedosian converts to the Qun claim to feel pity towards those who choose not to convert. When the qunari were pushed back by the Exalted Marches, the Chantry was disturbed to discover that a surprisingly large number of members of their faith had quite happily converted to the foreign religion. The Qun The qunari follow the philosophy of the Qun (kyoon), a violently evangelical religion based on the writings of of the ashkaari Koslun. The Qun defines the role of everyone and everything in the society of the qunari, regardless of whether it is spiritual or mundane. For example, some qunari are raised as soldiers from a very young age. They are expected to be strong, disciplined, and stoic, adhering without fail to the tenets of honor and duty as defined in the Qun. Fanatical in this devotion, the qunari are prepared to wage war throughout their entire lives as part of their attempts to "enlighten" all other races in regards to their philosophy. The qunari live after the rules in the Qun unquestioningly, and see it as their duty to convert the unbelieving, giving them their rightful place in the Qun. Even qunari attempts at trade with other races and nations are done primarily to size up potential opponents, rather than to amass resources or wealth. The qunari do not believe in gods and find the concept of invisible all-knowing beings who are interested in judging you after you die laughable. They tolerate deism in the converted populations in Rivain and Seheron, however, as they view their inhabitants as just beginning the path to enlightened self-knowledge, and that they will discard that sort of superstition eventually. Qunari who have abandoned the Qun are called Tal'Vashoth and live away from the qunari homelands, often working as mercenaries, some of whom the Warden will meet in places. Qunari value their weapons highly and consider them part of their value system. A qunari must never be separated from his sword; such individuals will likely be shamed and/or executed upon returning to the homeland. Extract from the Qun Shok ebasit hissra. Meraad astaarit, meraad itwasit, aban aqun. Maraas shokra. Anaan esaam Qun. (Struggle is an illusion. The tide rises, the tide falls, but the sea is changeless. There is nothing to struggle against. Victory is in the Qun.) Language General Anaan: Victory Asala: (the) soul Atashi: Dragon Bas: Foreigner Ebasit: A form of "to be." Esaam: "Can be found in" or "exists in the location of." Kadan: Term for something one values highly. Or sometimes the center of the chest. (Literally, "where the heart lies.") Kabethari: Simple person. Term used for all recently-conquered people who haven't converted to the Qun. Panahedan: Goodbye. Parshaara: Enough. Shanedan: Hello. (Literally, "I'll hear you.") Shok: War or struggle. Vashedan: Crap. (Literally, "refuse" or "trash.") Social Arishok: A high-ranking military leader of the Qunari Ashaad: An infantry scout Ashkaari: "One who seeks"—refers to scientists, philosophers, or those who have found enlightenment (the Warden is called this for retrieving Asala) Ben-Hassrath: A high-ranking leader of the qunari Imekari: A child Karashok: An infantry private Kithshok: A military commander of the Seheron army. They also are in charge of negotiating trade between the qunari and foreign traders at ports Qunoran Vehl: Someone who has achieved a great victory in the name of the Qun Sten: An infantry platoon commander Tal'Vashoth: A qunari who has abandoned the Qun, technical exiles Tamassran: A priest/teacher Sten's Battle Cries Ataash qunari! – "Glory to the qunari!" Nehraa Beresaad! – "For the vanguard!" Katara, bas! – "Die, thing!" Ebost issala! – "Return to dust!" Ashkost say hissra! – "Seek peace with your gods!" Nehraa kadan! – "For my brothers!" Anaan esaam Qun! – "Victory in the Qun!" Trivia * The qunari have been nicknamed “militant Islamic Borg” by Lead Writer David Gaider. (Note: this is not in reference to specific religious beliefs, but to qunari relations with other races and the political structure of Thedas.) * The qunari are quite likely based partially on the Ottoman and Seljuk Turks, as they are mortal enemies of the Tevinter Imperium (which has been equated to the Byzantine Empire), possess advanced technology including cannons, are considered heathens by the Chantry and have been the target of multiple Exalted Marches (the Chantry's equivalent to a Christian crusade). * David Gaider has said that qunari architecture is influenced by Mayan architecture. References Developer Post Category:Qunari Lore